Treacle Tart
by cybergurl
Summary: Rose finds herself in an uncomfortable situation when searching for her favorite treat. One-Shot. Scorpius/Rose.


Hey everyone! Here's a quick story I thought of when I woke up today. It's Scorpius/Rose and I tried to keep the cheesiness level low :) Enjoy.

* * *

Treacle Tart

Rose Weasley carefully crept down the Burrow's many flights, quietly avoiding the well-known squeaky spots of the staircase. It was Christmas time again in the ever-growing Weasley family and everyone was peacefully slumbering upstairs after another stuffing Molly meal. Which was why it was absolutely essential for Rose to remain silent. She shuddered at the thought of her mother, Hermione, finding her and hissing facts about the importance of a good night's sleep and some rubbish about RAM (or was it REM? Maybe RUM? Rose snickered at the thought) time. Sometimes Rose agreed with her father—her mother was somewhat off her rocker.

A loud squeak quickly drove out her mother from Rose's mind. She froze, willing her family to stay asleep. She heard a clank but dismissed it to her imagination after seeing no one. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Rose stepped out to the floor on her tiptoes, and continued her journey for the kitchen. Lying awake in bed for hours, Rose could only think of one thing: treacle tarts.

She had abstained from her favorite treat throughout all of Christmas dinner, haunted by James' claim on the previous day that she had gotten thicker. Rose knew that she shouldn't care, but she had been quite stung in spite of herself. She was her mother's daughter through and through, caring deeply about her education and not quite her looks. But she knew she wasn't thick. Besides, it wasn't like she was Angela Goyle.

Despite her common sense, Rose picked at her dinner which only led her to stare at her ceiling for the past four hours, willing herself to get the bloody tart. After convincing herself that James was absolute rubbish and was actually insulting her intelligence (there was obviously no question that she wasn't thick in that sense), she came up with the clever plan to sneak downstairs and eat the last piece of the delicious dessert. Hermione had knowingly saved a piece for her, noticing her daughter's lack of appetite. Rose walked into the kitchen and suddenly all color drained from her face.

There was Scorpius Malfoy stabbing his fork into her sweet love. It was true that he was Albus' best friend, but this action was inexcusable. As he stuffed his mouth with a huge forkful of the pastry, he heard her stomp across the kitchen.

"Weasley?" he asked while chewing, "What are you doing down here?"

"You're eating my slice," she hissed, her eyes livid. Malfoy smirked as he swallowed down the last piece of heaven.

"Do you actually sleep in that?" Eying her Chudley Cannons sweatshirt and pants, he dumped his plate into the sink, and walked out of the kitchen. "Orange isn't a good color for you," he added as he left.

"You can't just leave!" Rose exclaimed as loudly as she could in a whisper and chased him. "You ate my tart! And there is nothing wrong with what I sleep in!"

"Of course not." Scorpius rolled his eyes but suddenly hit an invisible barrier. Rose smashed into him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, still sulking. Scorpius looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"Weasley? What is that?"

"What's what?" she asked, looking up as well. And for the second time that night, all color from her face drained away.

"It's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes mistletoe," she said in a hushed voice, "The two people under it have to kiss in thirty seconds or it'll start screaming." The deceiving green plant twisted itself into the number 30. The countdown began.

Scorpius grew even paler than his usual skin tone.

"I'm not kissing you Weasley," mocked Scorpius.

"I don't want you to kiss me!" exclaimed Rose, "But under the circumstances, it's better than having the whole family wake up and watch us."

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius, "It won't scream and then let us go?" Scorpius confident exterior began to crack as Rose glared at him.

"You have to kiss," explained Rose, feeling as if she was teaching a Patronus charm to a three year old, "Or it will start screaming until you finally do. When the kiss happens in the thirty seconds, the mistletoe will turn into confetti. Don't you think I know my Uncle George more than you?" With each word, Rose poked Scorpius' chest with her finger.

"What was he getting at anyway?" asked Scorpius, panicking, "You're all related. You could've been stuck here with your cousin!"

"It doesn't work for relatives. Don't you think he planned for that? How can you be so incredibly stupid?" fumed Rose, unhappy at the turn of events. She just wanted her treacle tart. And now it was gone forever.

As the two bickered, the countdown began to glow red and the mistletoe wriggled in excitement. Worried by the new movement, Scorpius quickly leaned forward and pecked Rose's cheek. The mistletoe only bounced up and down more.

"Why didn't it work?" said Scorpius in a disbelieving tone, "The bloody plant is laughing!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's because you actually have to kiss me," she hissed.

"Fine," Scorpius hissed back. And this time he leaned forward and actually kissed her.

As Rose had previously explained, the mistletoe exploded quietly into confetti, raining down on the snogging teenagers. But Rose and Scorpius were too busy to care.

And Scorpius tasted like treacle tart.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I think there are some other fanfictions with trapping mistletoe, but hopefully this was somewhat original! Review please :)


End file.
